Falling Together
by RegulusBlacksWIFE
Summary: Lily and Winter were two normal girls. Lily was being chased by the one and only James Potter, Winter hates Sirius Black. But on there sixith year when she falls she falls for him hard. Will Sirius fall with her or leave her falling or will his brother catch her...
1. Chapter 1

"One more year and were out. No more Potter, no more Black, no more Lupin and no more Pettigrew!" Lily shouted.

"Lily calm down. Wouldn't want to upset there dolls would we?" Winter smiled leading her friend onto the train.

"Who cares. I can't wait to finish up next year." Lily said plopping down. Winter giggled and took out a book. At that moment the four walked in.

"Speaking of the devils." Lily mumbled.

"Good to know you were talking about us Lily-flower." James smirked and sat down next to her. Winter had to admit Sirius had gotten handsomer during the summer break.

"I see your liking what you see Shirley." James smirked looking at Sirius.

Winter looked away shocked. "No. What on earth are you saying?" Winter said blushing and going back to her book.

"Yes Potter. Anyone would be out of there minds to fall for any of you." Lily said getting up and sitting next to Winter.

"Oh so I guess almost all the school girls are crazy?" Sirius smiled. Slowly and painfully Winter started melting inside.

"If I have to say that then yes." Lily said.

"What do they see in us that you don't?" James asked frowning.

"Well one, we don't cover our faces with make-up. Two, we have self diginity and don't go around wearing clothes that bearly cover us. Last but not least, we don't go banging half of Hogwarts." Winter said throwing her book down and storming out.

"What was her problem?" Sirius asked. Remus sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Is it not obvious you idiot. She likes you!" Remus shouted hitting Sirius on the head.

"Oi!" Sirius said rubbing his head.

"Winter does not like him. Only a retard would like Black." Lily sighed shaking her head and picking up the book.

"Are you sure. Any girl couldn't resist my charms." Sirius smiled flicking his hair.

"Or maybe she likes your older brother. Regulus." Lily said.

"Him. Who would fall for him?" James said scrunching up his face.

"He might be Slytherin but he has a heart to not shag the whole of his house mates." Lily said leaving as well.

"Where are you going?" James asked.

"Find Sev, we have catching up to do." Lily


	2. Chapter 2

**Okkay so I did some editing to this story. And I saw the views and theres 50! Thanks for reading I love you 3 Here's goes. Next chapter might be up next week! Hope you enjoy beautiful people.**

* * *

Once at Hogwarts Lily managed to find Winter.

"Come on, we have to get too the Gryffindor Table." Lily said trying to pull Winter away.

"Hold on Lily.' let me just say bye." Winter smiled.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow then hun. And if you need anyone to kill Black, Potter, Lupin and Pettigrew, you know who to come too." Bellatrix smiled hugging Winter.

"Wow she has a soft side?" Lily whispered. "Lily don't be so rude." Winter said nudging Lily.

"Don't worry all mud-bloods are like that." Bellatrix said walking off to her table. Lily sneered and turned around.

"See you at breakfast?" Regulus asked.

"Yeah. I'll come sit with you . If that's alright?" Winter said.

"Course it is. Your family now remember? Any friend of a Slytherin is welcomed in. Even if shes a Gryffindor." Regulus smiled kissing her cheek and walking after Bellatrix. Winter blushed touching her cheek where Regulus had kissed her.

"Kill me." Winter said sighing. Lily led Winter back to their table Lily kept asking Winter question about what she did with them.

"Lily they didn't kill me did they I'm still here." Winter smile.

"Yes but-." Lily started.

"But what?" Winter asked raising her eyebrow jokingly.

"I didn't like the way Black was looking at you." Lily said.

"I wouldn't look at her if she was the last female in the world." Sirius said as Lily and Winter sat down.

"Gee that's nice." Winter said huffing.

"Not you, your brother." Lily said once Winter had sent him a glare.

"Oh. What about him and Winter?"" Sirius asked.

"You don't have to know since you don't want anything to do with me." Winter said.

"Your so called brother Regulus-" Lily said only to be interrupted by Winter.

"Reg."

"regulus was looking at her in a bad way." Lily said ignoring Winter.

"What as in I'll kill her or I'll fuck her?" James asked.

"James!" Winter gasped.

"I'll fuck her." Lily said simply.

"Excuse me am I even here." Winter aksed. "

Yeah so, I wouldn't mind me to early year thrusting if you ask me." Sirius and James said in union winking at Winter and Lily.

"You two are freaks you that don't you?" Winter said.

"Hot freaks." Sirius smiled swishing his hair play-fully making the Gryffindor girl next to them swoon.

"Uck. And Lily don't worry I' a big girl I can take care of my-self." Winter smiled.

"Yeah that's what they all say. But once you're in the circle of Slytherin you never come out." Remus said.

"How would you know this Moony?" Winter asked. Even though she had no idea what there nick-names stood for she still called Remus Moony because he was one of her best friends.

"Well for one, turn around and look at them. Two, if they ask you to come to the Slytherin Common Room. Then you're dead meat."

"Your all crazy." Winter said after Dumbledore had made is yearly speech.

"Are we? Are we really?" James asked leaning on the table to see eye to eye to Lily. She pushed him back to his seat and started loading up her plate. Winter followed Lily loading her plate.

"Or is it because you like my brother?" Sirius said this time his face white as a sheet. Winter stopped what she was doing.

"Why would you say that?" Lily asked quickly.

"She was swooning when I past there comprement." James said.

"Stalker." Lily mumbled.

"Excuse me but I was using the little boys room." James said.

"What's it to you if I like him?" Winter said.

"His death-eater, mark and everything." Sirius said.

"He already told me that." Winter said her blood boiling at how rude Sirius was being.

"His a git." Sirius said.

"His your brother for Merlin sake."

"I don't care who he is." Sirius shouted causing many heads to turn.

"Keep it down Black. Besides I thought you didn't care about me." Winter said.

"Fine die not like anyone's gonna care." Sirius huffed. Winter's face turned red, she picked up her plate and smashed it on Sirius's head. James choked on his food, Remus chuckled, Peter squeaked, and Lily fell backwards laughing.

"Come again?" Winter smirked. Sirius got the jug of pumpkin juice and poured it on her.

"BLACK!" Winter screamed. At that very second a food fight was created. Food flying here and there. Frist years hiding under the table, the professors shouting for them to stop. Dumbledore put his wand on his neck his voice booming and echoing from the walls.

"STOP!" He shouted. Everyone who was holding something dropped it.

"This is no way for my students to be acting." He shouted. "There will be no points deducted to your luck. Mr Black, Miss Young. Meet me tomorrow at my office, now hit the showers you all smell delicious." Proffeser Dumbldore said.

"Look what you done now." Winter shouted.

"Me? You're the one who broke a plate on my head." Sirius said shocked.

"Shut up." Winter said storming off.

"She so wants me." Sirius said once she was out of ear shot. Which earned him a wack on the head from Lily.

"Ouch. Don't you think y head has had enough bashing for a day?" Sirius whined.

"Shut it sissy." Lily said calling the first years forward.

"They hate you." Remus said smiling.

"Oh yeah. You watch I'll get her by the time we finish Hogwarts." Sirius smiled.

"And if you don't?" James asked.

"I jump off the Astronomy Tower." Sirius said proudly.

"Sound confidt mate." Remus said patting Srius on the back.

"Because I am." Sirius said looking at James. "Are you in?" He asked.

"I call shots on Lily." James said raising his hands.

"Yeah have fun." Remus smiled following Lily out of the Great Hall.

* * *

**Watcha think? Please review and tell me what you think about it. Thanks for reading I love you 3 **

**Oh and here's my twitter if anyone wants to follow /LunaLoonyMe **

**LOVE YOU! **

**XOXOXO **

**Mousecase **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys so sorry it took so long to update but I had writers block and I was just so laazzzzzzzyyyyyyyyy! Anyway hope you guys enjoy this story please do review it means a lot to me. (No hate, I only wanna spread the love) Which leads me to I love you if you're reading this and I promise I'll update as soon as I can but this time five reviews and I will do it sometime this week, the 27****th**** maybe, but I did say five reviews so read and review! I love you. **

"Get up! Winter hurry! We're late!" Lily screamed stuffing random books into Winter's bag.

"Five more minutes." Winter mumbled hiding under her bed-sheets. Lily ripped the sheets off Winter. "No, don't do this to me. I need sleep." Winter protested as Lily threw her the school uniform. "Lily this is from last year." Winter whined.

"Shut up and put them on." Lily said brushing her hair. Winter grumpily started changing. Forgetting to do some buttons on her top and pulling her skirt up too high. "I don't think that's how were meant to wear our - never mind." Lily smiled leading Winter out of the girl's dorm, once she had finished brushing and put her makeup on in a rush.

"Why are we in a rush?" Winter asked.

"Because we only have three minutes to get to class of course. I forgot to put the alarm on. Could my day get any better?" A frustrated Lily said throwing her hands up in the air as they made their way to the Great Hall.

"Evans so good to see you." James smiled popping out of nowhere. Lily screamed and started hitting him with her bag.

"Sod off Potter! I don't have time for this!"

"Somebody's PMSing without the P." Winter sang.

"Speaking of time shouldn't you two be in class." Sirius smirked winking at Winter who sneered.

"We were getting our timetables." Winter huffed flipping off Sirius and dragging Lily along with her. Once they had their timetables, both girls charged out of the Great Hall.

"Was it me or were we the only people there?" Lily asked.

"They've started. Slughorn's gonna flip." Winter smiled slowing down. Lily squeaked and charged into the Potions class.

"Miss Evans! Do calm down." Professor Slughorn said smiling. Winter following Lily in and almost breaking the door. Slughorn squeaked and held his chest. "Merlin's bread Miss Parker this is not wear clothes that don't fit you day is it!?" He shouted. Winter blushed looking down.

"Sorry sir, we were running late and I couldn't find my new uniform so I had to wear last year's one." She said.

"Well sit down; we're studying a love potion today." Professor Slughorn said ushering her to her seat.

Winter's P.O.V

That fat pig, who does he think he is huh? Don't look at me like that alright, his Slytherin I have every right to hate him. Oh his so cute sometime though old Slugs.

"Somebody tell me what this potion is called?" He asked. Course Lily raised her hand. Suddenly I felt a tug on my hair. Turning around I saw Regulus.

"What took you so long Winter?" He smirked. I blew a raspberry at him and started explaining.

"So let me get this right. Your alarm didn't go off on time, Evans-"

"Lily." I corrected.

"Gave you the wrong uniform so you had to go looking like you've been raped by my brother?" Regulus smiled. I nodded like a crazy maniac.

"I'm gonna go pair up with Sev." Lily whispered as everyone started getting ready.

"Wait what are we doing?" I asked.

"Page fourteen." My so called best friend said hitting me with her book and walking off.

"Thanks." I mumbled opening up my book.

"You're a right mess you know that don't you?" Regulus smiled sitting next to me. Oh how I wanted to kiss hm.

"What's with everyone dissing me today?" Regulus shrugged and went to the ingredients. Once he got the he handed me half. What a gentleman, he got my stuff too.

"Thanks." I say trying not to look him in the eye. The four devils had come not long after us and by now class had finished.

"I'll see you at lunch or dinner yeah?" The oh so beautiful Regulus Black smiled kissing my cheek and walking out of the Potions class.

At lunch it was more or less quiet boring, Si-Black wouldn't shut up, and James was asking Lily out every five seconds. Peter was just nodding at everything that Black would say, and Remus just sat there looking like a god-damn zombie eating his food.

"I mean if you really want to kiss me then just say so. Also what's up with the Ravenclaw girls lately they just blab on and on? I only asked you to come for a snog you know not a class." Sirius said rolling his eyes. That's it I've had it, his driving me up the wall. I took out the biggest book I had and started beating the hell out of Sirius with it.

"Will – you – shut – your – mother – fucken – face – up? Or else I'll get Molly to go Nazi on you!" I shouted. Hitting him through every word. James made a whipping sound and turned back around when I sent him a glare. Sirius opened it mouth to say something but I held out my spoon to him. "I will spoon you." Okay maybe that was something wired to say but he got the point and shut up. Merlin boys are hard, and I mean hard and thick-headed.

"Lily do we have to go to Charms, it's getting boring. Besides Flitwick won't stop blushing at you." I burst out. Look maybe I was a bit high because Regulus kissed my cheek AGAIN but who wouldn't be?

"Yeah skip it Lily." James said glaring at the teachers table. Lily scoffed and took off to the Slytherin table. This time Sirius made a whipping sound.

"Do that again and I'll wipe both your faces." Remus snarled. Damn what's got his knickers in a twist?

"That was your fault." I said stuffing my face with mash potatoes pointing at James then towards Lily and Remus. James rolled his eyes. Hang on a second, what the hell am I doing sitting with these four. This is bang out of order. I looked around confused for a minute and got up. "I'll see you guys later." I smiled walking off. Alright maybe they are fun friends but they can be pains in the arse at time. As I walked down the hall towards Charms, Fabien and Gideon popped out of nowhere.

"Who was the poor bloke?" Fabien asked.

"What bloke?" I asked them perplexed.

"The one you banged and shagged course." Gideon smirked. I looked at both of them and started kicking them, good lord am I violent today. Go back and read that again as if you're saying too-day. It sounds so cool, no you don't want to I'll kick your sorry arse into oblivion how does that sound read it now! – Any way back to what I was saying.

"Hey alright, just keep your knickers on and if you need where always in the boys dorm. That is if she doesn't lock us and shag the brains out of us. I also suggest you do something about that skirt, Molly sees that and you're for sure a goner." Gideon smiled running off before I could hurt him.

"I'll see you at dinner love." Fabien laughed. He looked at my skirt, smirked, gave my bum a light tap and bolted away after his twin. I stood there looking like a buffoon on crack. I swear I'm gonna kill them, you wait I will.

**Did you like it? Did ya, huh? Is that no punk wanna go punk!? Sorry I'm not a very tough person at all. I have posted what Winter looks like on my homepage thingi you know the one with your bio and etc. If you're too lazy to go there and you know Danielle Peazer then yeah that's what I think Winter looks like. Hehhe LEANING TOWER OF PAYZER! Sorry I'll shut my Directioner mode in for my Potterheads mode. I just wanted to get Fabien and Gideon in this story because they are amazing and I'll be using them for the big SURPRISE! Later on though maybe in two chapter. Any way I love you loves and REVIEW MOTHERFUCKER! Jokes please review xx**

**PS: Search up Bertie Gilbert, his is sexxxx-yyyy. (Scorpios Malfoy.) I found him when I was searching up Draco on WIKI. **

**Xxxxxxxxxx Laterssss peopleeeeeee or should I say muggles…..**


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you mean you don't know? I know it was you Potter. What has Sev ever done to you!?" Lily shouted. Her flaming red hair matching her face.

"Alright, I did it. So what if I filled his dorm with soapy water? He needs a bath anyway." James smiled messing his hair up the usual move every time. Swish and flick. Lily screeched in rage.

"You're a toe rag you know that? I'm sick and tired of you." She shouted.

"We all know you want me." He smirked winking at her.

"Shove a hole in it James." Lily scoffed walking off to the girl's dorm.

"You just called me James!" James squealed jumping on the couch. Once Lily reached the girls dorms she flopped down in her bed.

"Kill me." She mumbled.

"You need to stop sticking up from Snape." A voice said. Lily looked up to see Andre Tweedy. Her face was covered in some sort of green shit; her eyes had two slits of zucchini on them. Lily glared at her. "It's true. His a right prick he his. I saw him drinking some muggle thing called al-al-al-"Lily cut her off.

"Alcohol."

"Yeah that. He was with Black and Malfoy." She said taking off the zucchini off her eyes and eating it. "Doesn't Winter like Black? Regulus. Rumour has it Sirius likes her." Andre said. Lily growled into her pillow. After a while of awkward Winter walked in huffing.

"Sorry had to help some first years with Charms. What's this fight I keep hearing about?" Winter asked. Lily groaned not wanting to hear anymore of James Potter. Winter nodded confused, "Well I'm heading to dinner; want me to fetch you anything?" She asked.

"Anything you get." Lily said. Winter ran down stairs towards the Great Hall. As she walked in she saw a small group of seventh years surrounding the table. She took a seat next to the twins.

"What's going on guys?" She asked.

"Bellatrix Black has become a Death Eater." Fabien said taking a mouthful of his pudding.

"She still here?" Winter asked loading up two plates. Gideon shook his head.

"Nope, she ran off three days ago. Rumour has it that the others are next, for e.g. Snape, Malfoy the lot." Fabien said looking at the Slytherin table which was behind Winter and in front of him. Winter turned around and saw Regulus who waved. Winter waved back smiling when she looked back to talk to the twins who were still looking at the Slytherin table.

"Looks like someone has a crush." They both said. Winter blushed and looked at her plate. "Awwwwwww." Fabien cooed.

"You can't tell anyone though, only Lily and you two know." She whispered.

"Cross our hearts and hope to die." They said in union with a hand on their chests.

"Good because if you do, I'm gonna call up Hitler and start a war against Gingers." Winter smiled grabbing herself some juice.

"So what are you gonna do about it?" Fabien asked.

"Yes what are…" Gideon asked before Winter inturpted him.

"I heard him, and nothing. It's not as if he likes me." She said playing around with her food.

"What if we make him like you?" Gideon asked. Winter looked up confused.

"You know make him jealous." Fabien whispered as two girls sat next to them.

"No! I won't, I can't. What's the plan?" Winter asked eager to know.

"Alright, first thing tomorrow Fab and I can make up a list of bachelors for you. Once you've chosen we can ask the boy of your liking to "pretend" date for however long it takes for Black to like you. If it takes a while and he won't budge we can throw a party to make, next morning we can make it look like you and Fabien rocked all night long, which of course you won't unless you wanna?" Gideon smirked. Winter gasped and hit him on the head.

"I'm not that bad looking am I?" Fabien laughed.

"Back to my genius idea, when Black finds out he'll go crazy. You tell him his the only love of your life blah blah blah and BOOM you're done." Gideon smiled leaning back and sighing.

That is one of the best ideas I've heard since mum and dad decided to make me!" Winter beamed.

"Thank you very much. I don't wanna be too vain but, aren't I so smart, and handsome?" Gideon winked.

"Not to mention modest." Fabien said sarcastically. Gideon shoved his brother.

"Do we have a mission then?" He asked.

"Course we do. I'll be seeing you two tomorrow. Meet me here at lunch." Winter said grabbing the plate she used to get Lily's food and getting up. Fabien got up all of a sudden. "What's the matter?" She asked, but got no answer. 'Is Regulus behind me?' She mouthed. Fabien nodded. Winter turned around and tried to look presentable. 'Damn he's gotten hotter since like ten minutes ago.' She thought.

"Hey Winter, I was just wondering if-"But it was too late Fabien had cut him off.

"She can't, got a date tomorrow." He smiled. Winter look dumb-founded for a second.

"I do?" She whispered. Gideon poked her back.

"Oh yeah I do. Silly me how could I forget." She said smirking.

"With who?" Regulus asked. Fabien looked around to find there suspect.

"Sirius." Gideon said with ease. Winter coughed as Sirius stopped in his tracks and turned to them.

"What can I help you with?" He asked slinging his arms round Fabien.

"You asked Winter out right?" Fabien said. Winter turned to look at them and glared stiffly shaking her head. 'Anyone but this guy. Anyone" She thought.

"Oh yes we're sneaking off to the Room of Requirement." He smirked winking at Winter. "See you tomorrow love." Kissing her cheek he swagged off.

"Oh right, my brother. Well I'll see when I see you." Regulus said as he retreated back to his table.

"You idiots. That tramp is gonna go round saying that me and him are dating which F.Y.I we are so not!" She whispered glaring at them both.

"At least the first part is done."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey**_** guys well heres the new chapter I really do hope you enjoy, I know it might be boring and suck like hell but I'll try my best to make the next one better. Have fun and don't forget to review! ~**_

* * *

"Good morning sleepy pants!" Andre shouted. Winter frowned at the sudden light.

"Since when did we go all happy dandy on each other?" Winter groaned.

"Fabien and Gideon asked me to give you a makeover. But not today don't worry, the Halloween Ball, it's in about 3 weeks so you'd better get a date lady. Plus were going shopping today to get you some new clothes." Andre smiled. Winter looked at her confused When Andre talks to you its usually who snogged who or who was caught in bed with who not lets go shopping.

"It's Monday and plus it's not even a Hogsmeade visit today." Winter said pushing off her bed sheets.

"Who cares not as if anyone will notice two missing girls right? I mean come on honey." Andre said pulling out a plain black top that Winter had. "This is just suicide." Andre said taking her wand out and setting the top on fire.

"Hey! You can't just go around setting peoples tops on fire." Winter shouted getting angry.

"Just get ready. Come on, do you want to look good for Black or not?" Andre said smirking. Winter huffed and grabbed some plain shorts and a plain green top slamming the bathroom door shut. "Someone's moody." Andre sang running down to the common room.

"Where are you sneaking off too?" Lily asked getting up from the couch.

"That is for me to know and you to never find out." Andre smiled. Lily frowned.

"Alright well then I'm gonna go check up on Winter excuse me." Lily said trying to get past Andre who was in front of her. "Andre what are you doing?"

"Winter doesn't want anyone at the moment. She's sick, very sick." Andre lied. Lily raised an eye brow.

"I think I know when my friend is sick and she doesn't need you telling me thank you very much." Lily said crossing her arms.

"She doesn't wanna see you! Like really doesn't wanna see you." Andre said faking a smile. Lily gasped and stormed out of the Common Room. At that moment James and Sirius had walked down. Seeing as Lily was gone Andre took the chance to add a bit to their non-exist friendship.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" James asked.

"Oh you know Evans being Evans." Andre smiled.

"Oh well right, how come you aren't dressed?" He asked again.

"Skipping today. I'm not feeling well."

"Well is Winter still up there. We are sorta dating." Sirius said making sure not to blow his cover in front of Andre.

"Dating! How come I never knew about this?" Andre smirked.

"I'll take that as a shes still up there." Sirius smiled. "Tell her I said hi and that I can't wait to see her."

"Will do, oh and how long have you been dating?" Andre asked.

"Only about four weeks." James sighed heading for the portitit hole.

"Well see you guys later. Maybe we could have lunch together you know, with Remus and Peter and Winter." Andre asked. Both boys smiled and nodded a yes. 'I am so in." She thought smirking to herself.

Winter's P.O.V

I shoved my top on and stormed out of the room. Alright maybe my style was a bit bland but who really cares. Andre is who cares, go shes so annoying. I can't believe I agreed to go shopping with her and skip class. I ran down the stairs to the common room to where she was waiting.

"Who were you talking too?" I asked.

"Sirius and James." Andre said. "I never knew you were going out with Sirius for four weeks. That's almost a record." I just shook my head and tried not to blush.

"I guess" I mumbled. She got up her bangles on her hand clinking togather. Oh how I wanted to rip them apart. She pulled me out of the Common Room and we ran to the Entrance Hall.

"Are you sure we won't be caught. I mean there's Flinch and people might see us through the windows." I pointed out and she dragged me along.

"Trust me I've done this more than once. Why do you think you never see me in class?" She asked.

"I thought that you killed yourself which would be a relief for us all." Really it would. She shrugged it off like she hadn't heard a thing.

"Tell me you bought money." She sighed as we ran across the field to get to safe grounds so we could walk to Hogsmeade. Once we made it, to my surprise, I coughed.

"Do you think I'm stupid? I brought enough for a butterbeer and Bertie Blotts." I smiled pleased with myself. Andre groaned.

"What do you think I'm bringing you here for? Don't worry you're lucky daddy gave me money and that I haven't used it all up." She said. Once at the deserted Hogsmeade street Andre pushed or more liked shoved me into a shop I'd never seen before called Op-Top. Ironic. Andre ran into one of the aisles and disappeared for a minute or two before coming back out with a stack of clothes in her hands. "Well there not gonna try themselves are they?" She said nodding towards the changing room. This was gonna be a long day.

"There is no way you're paying 350 gallons just for a couple of clothes." I said pushing away the gold from Andre's hand.

"Come on your taking it and that's an order." She glared giving it to the shop owner. I groaned and took the bag.

"There your clothes. I'm never never never – is that Regulus?" I asked looked straight ahead.

"Where?" Andre asked looking around. He was already gone. I pointed to where I thought I saw him.

"He was right here."

"Your just tired from all the shopping, wanna go to the Three Broomsticks." She asked. I shook my head no.

"Let's just get back to the castle before anyone finds out we're late. It's already dinner time." I gasped looking at my watch. Andre took my hand and we both ran back to the Castle. "Slow down!" I shouted as we ran past first years. We came to a halt in the Entrance Hall. Once we reached the Portit Hall the Fat Lady looked at us.

"Shouldn't you to be at dinner?" She asked as she swung open. No one answered, that lady has a big mouth. I threw all the stuff that Andre had bought for me on my bed and flopped onto of it closing my eyes. I never never ever want to do that again.

"Well that was a fun day." Andre sighed. I didn't answer; silence hit the room like a gush of air. "I've never really had someone to go with. It's usually just been me. I'm not that bitchy you know, I'm just misunderstood." Andre said I heard a creek and looked over at her bed. She had her eyes closed and looked zoned out.

"You mean you're not the gossip girl I know?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No, I just thought people might like me that way but look how it turned out. But oh well I've only got two more years here and I'm out. I don't know what I'm gonna do with my life though. Maybe be a widow with nothing to grieve about." Andre said silently laughing at herself.

"Andre? Are you having an emotional break-down?" I asked seriously. She just kept on laughing and cackling. After about half an hour she quietened down.

"You're my friend right? I mean would you consider me as a friend?" She asked. I nodded my head. Now that Lily was off at me and since I did have Sirius and maybe the other three or two, maybe just maybe I'll be alright this year.

* * *

_**~ I know it sucked. So why don't you leave a review and tell me what works and what you think should happen next and a big big big thankyou to Kittyhawk09 for helping me! See you guys later and love you loads xx ~**_


	6. AN

HELP!

Hey guys, if your still here. Sorry I haven't updated in so long but I've been really busy lately. I went to go see Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens, Bring Me the Horizon, All time Low and Of mice & Men so that had me on my toes and the amount of school work I'm getting is cra cra. So if anyone wants to help me write this fic just PM me and I'll be sure to let you! Terms and conditions apply ;)


End file.
